The Batman's Butler
by Isiscat321
Summary: Thomas Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth look through the glass at the newest member of the Wayne Family, Bruce.
1. Looking through the glass

This is a story about the first time that Alfred and Thomas see Bruce. At this point in time its more about their friendship instead of Alfred and Bruce. Oh, also, first Batman fic and please read and review.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, Bob Kane, and Bill Finger

* * *

**The Batman's Butler**

Bright blue eyes stared at him through the glass.

"Isn't he beautiful Alfred?" A proud Thomas Wayne asked his trusted butler. It was only hours earlier that the butler had been speeding towards the hospital with Thomas Wayne in the back seat of the car trying to offer encouragement to his laboring wife. Although Mr. Wayne was a doctor, it still isn't every day that your wife has a child.

"Do you think you could drive a little faster Alfred?" He asked in a voice soaked in anxiety.

"Sorry sir, there's a bit of traffic ahead," he stated while pushing lightly on the brake. Martha Wayne let out a painful scream and yelled at the top of her voice,

"ALFRED! If you don't figure out a way around this traffic I'll personally kill you!"

"Yes ma'am." He answered in a slightly frightened voice, and although he had to break a few minor laws, they had made it to the hospital in time.

Alfred had waited outside the room, in the lobby and although the butler scarcely showed excitement he waited in anxiousness. After all, the Waynes were practically family. Now after three dreadfully long hours he looked along with Thomas at the newest member of the Wayne family, and answered his Masters, nay, his friends question with "Indeed sir, quite beautiful. I do believe he has your chin."

"You think so Alfred?"

"Of course sir, and may I ask how Mrs. Wayne is doing?" He asked, and saw the man's face beam with an expression that can only be described as love.

"Very good, although she's sleeping now." He looked back through the glass and added, "I think he has her eyes, don't you?"

"The resemblance is uncanny sir," He stated with a smile. "Have you picked out a name yet?" He asked with curiosity. Thomas laughed and shook his head several times.

"The jury's still out on that one. We can't seem to come up with anything we can both agree on. I suggested Anthony after my grand-dad, but she doesn't think it suits him, however, she allowed it as his middle name. "

"Well as the famed Robert _Bruce_ once stated 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.'" When Thomas didn't comment, Alfred looked over and saw his friend with a stunned look on his face.

"Alfred!" he yelled, causing the butler to jump, and a nearby nurse to shush them harshly. Thomas apologized and looked back at Alfred with excitement in his eyes.

"What is it sir?"

"You're a genius! Bruce… it's perfect don't you think? Bruce Wayne. It has a ring to it." Alfred looked back at the small child, and had to agree that somehow the name fit. "Of course we'll have to ask Martha first, but I'm sure she'll agree."

"Well, I certainly am flattered sir, but I wouldn't want to steal your thunder. I mean, you two should be the ones to pick out the name."

"Nonsense, you _are_ practically family… besides, we can name our next kid…

"Alfred? Alfred?" The old butler was suddenly ripped from his daydream. He found himself staring into the same blue eyes of a much older Bruce Wayne, although much more pain-filled than the baby he first saw thirty years ago. "Are you alright? I thought I'd better check on you since you haven't been down with my coffee all day."

Alfred smiled up at his charge, "Quite alright sir… just reminiscing. By the way, Happy Birthday… I would have made a cake, but I know how much you detest sweets."

"Oh," he said in surprise, "Is it my birthday again already? Time really does fly by doesn't it?"

_Indeed it does_ Alfred thought to himself, "And even faster when fighting crime." It was then that the butler caught sight of a dark crimson stain soaking through Bruce's shirt. He took a deep breath and sighed to himself, "I'd better stitch up that wound before you tear it open even more. " A rare smile graced Bruce's lips

"Nothing ever gets by you, does it Alfred?" He asked as they made their way to the medical table in the Batcave.

"I should think not sir," He stated while threading a surgical needle with suture, "After all, I am the Batman's butler."

* * *

So how did you guys like it? I actually looked up where Batmans name came from, and it was from the Scottish patriot, Robert Bruce. Since Alfred would probablly know something random like that I found out a way for him to be the one to name Bruce.

So, please review! Also, I might add on later with toddler Bruce or young adult Bruce. I'm open to suggestions so let me know what you want to see. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Nightmares

So here's the second installment. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything batman

* * *

**Nightmares**

"Are you sure you can handle this Alfred?" asked Martha Wayne, standing next to her husband poised and ready to go out the main entrance.

"Please madam, I've watched Bruce on several occasions. Your sudden lack of confidence in me is quite disheartening"

"This is different," she stated, her eyebrows furrowing with concern, "We'll be gone for quite a few days…"

"Only three Martha" Thomas corrected her.

"Still, maybe I should stay behind and let you go to the conference alone"

"Martha, come on. You're being ridiculous. People will think I've locked you away if you don't start socializing again. "Thomas countered.

"I assure you he's in good hands madam," Alfred helped Thomas encourage his wife through the door.

"Well, ok… but don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." She said before turning to leave with her husband.

"Goodbye Alfred" They both said while making their way to the limo, being provided by the host of the conference. He waved at them before shutting the door and making his way to one of many living rooms in the Wayne manor. Bruce had been put to bed an hour earlier, making the ginormous building feel quite lonely. Alfred decided to spend his evening with a good book, and picked one of many off the huge shelf.

After an amount of time reading, the butler found that the words of the page started mushing together and his eyelids became heavy. His head sunk down, and sleep took him over.

A rather loud crack of thunder startled Alfred awake. He found himself disoriented for a moment, looking around in confusion, before realizing where he was.

_Hmm, must have fallen asleep, _he thought to himself while stretching his arms and yawning before standing up. _I guess I should check on Master Bruce before I turn in for the night._

Alfred made his way up the stairs and to the bedroom at the end of the third hallway. He cracked the door open slowly, so as not to wake the young master. The butler examined the bed only to find it… empty?

"Master Bruce?" he stated before flicking on the light. The small toddler bed was indeed empty, the bedding flung to the ground. "Oh no" Alfred stated. He ran out of the bedroom and searched every room down the hall.

"Master Bruce? Where are you? Come on out. This isn't funny" The butler tried to keep a cool voice. If the young master was around here, he didn't want to upset him by yelling. All the rooms he searched were empty and the pit in the Butlers stomach was growing.

_Oh sure, Mrs. Wayne _he thought to himself while running up the next flight of stairs, _he's in perfectly good hands. I only managed to lose him an hour after you left._

He spotted the master bedroom from a distance. _Of course! _He thought triumphantly. He would often retreat to his parent's room in the night if he needed anything. He opened the large door as softly as his shaking hands could allow.

"Master Bruce?" he asked again while turning on the lights. Nothing. A new surge of panic washed over the butler. He ran to the bed, ripping off the covers, and then looking under the bed.

_No, no no. This can't be happening. _He spent what felt like an eternity looking under furniture, behind curtains, and searching every room from head to toe.

"Bruce!" he now shouted through the building, ignoring his attempt to stay calm. There was nowhere left to search and only one thing left to do… call the police. How could he have been so careless? How could this have happened?

He made his way to the nearest telephone, only to stop abruptly by the sound of… crying? His heart leapt with hope as he raced to where the sound was coming from. It was the only place the butler hadn't even thought of looking… his own bedroom. He pushed the door to his room all the way open to find the small three year old curled up in a ball on the floor next to the butler's bed, sobbing into his hands.

"Master Bruce?" he asked while approaching the toddler, placing a hand on his back and kneeling next to his charge "Are you ok?" The youngster sat up and looked into Alfred's eyes. The chubby face of Bruce was streaked with tears and was red and irritated from crying.

"Alfwed!" he yelled while throwing his arms up around the butler's neck. Alfred held on tight and heard the young toddler start to cry again.

"Shhhh, there there. It's ok Master Bruce" He held onto the child for a long time until he was out of tears, then set him down and asked, "You know, you gave me quite a fright when I couldn't find you. Didn't you hear me calling?"

"I, I had a bad dweam…" the child explained. "And, I went to mommy, but…" the child's eyes watered up again, "they were gone…" he looked as if he were going to burst into tears again.

"They went on holiday, don't you remember. They'll be back in a couple days" Alfred's words seemed to appease the child.

"Oh ya," he stated, while wiping his nose with his sleeve. On any other occasion, the butler would have scolded him for such an action, but he decided to let it pass just this once. "Well, then I twied to find you. I thought the monster took you…"

"Monster?"

"Ya, from my dweam. It took evwyone, and I was all alone"

"Well, it was just a nightmare. No one is leaving you." He patted the child on the back. "Now let's get you washed up and we'll make some nice hot tea to calm down those nerves (_and mine as well_ he added internally), before we put you back to bed." He let the child cling to his neck, and carried him to the kitchen where he put a kettle on the stove. They waited in the lounge until he heard the pot screech, and went back to the kitchen to pour two cups. When he returned, he found the youngster asleep on the couch.

_Must be exhausted _he thought to himself as he set the cups down and picked up the child once more, carrying him back to bed. When he reached the room, he gently laid Bruce on the small mattress, and then wrapped the sheets and blanket around the tiny body.

Just then he felt a moist pair of lips on his cheek, "I love you Alfwed" he heard a small voice say. For the first time that evening, the butlers built up emotions broke through and he felt tears creep into his eyes.

"I love you too Bruce"

* * *

"Alfred!" the old butler was startled awake, and tumbled harshly to the floor. His heart hammered in his chest and it took a moment to gain composure and stand up.

"What in the world…" he started to say before noticing a dark hooded figure in the doorway. "Master Bruce? What is the big deal of waking me up and almost giving me a heart attack?" he stated while moving closer to the Batman.

"Alfred… you, you're ok…" he heard him stammer

"Of course I am sir, why wouldn't I…" It was then that the butler realized that Bruce was shaking all over. "Sir?" The caped crusader slumped forward and Alfred caught him, placing himself under one shoulder. "My goodness, what happened?"

"Scarecrow…" he murmured as they made their way to the clock elevator. "Some kind of… fear toxin…" They entered the Batcave and Alfred helped the dark knight sit down. Bruce pulled off his cowl, showing a pale white face with a look of fear on it that Alfred hadn't seen in a very long time. "Quick, draw a blood sample so we can come up with an antidote" he managed to state. Alfred found the needle and tubing. Rolling up the suit's sleeve, he found a vein to puncture, and let the dark red liquid fill up three test tubes.

"You sure you're alright sir?" Alfred asked in concern.

"Better than I was… the hallucinations were so real… so terrifying."

"Well, I can't imagine you afraid of anything sir. What could possibly scare the Batman?" Bruce turned his face to look at Alfred, his blue, tear filled eyes piercing through the Butler.

"Losing you…"

* * *

So there you have it. It was a little bit longer than the first one, but I hope you still liked it. I know the cartoon says that his greatest fear is being a dissapointment to his parents and in the movie it's bats, but honestly, I think it would be losing Alfred. I mean, that's all he has left. Anyways, I'm planning on doing a scene from Bruce's childhood and one from present time in each chapter and somehow relating the two stories. Let me know if this works or not. Also, I'm not sure Martha would be that anal about leaving Bruce alone, but I have always pictured her as overprotective, so hopefully it wasn't too out of character.

Special thanks to sombra013 for the nightmare idea, which in turn made me think of scarecrow for the present day scene and also thanks to Jesse Przewoznik for advising me to take out Alfred's curse word that was out of character.

Also I had to love the idea of a toddler loose in Wayne Mansion. Hahaha, can you imagine that. Phew, glad I don't have Alfred's job!


End file.
